Dogged
by bluevamp
Summary: Kimmy's life is now at the bottom of downhill spiral. Can Leland and his family help her and get her back up on her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**Dogged**

Chapter 1

~Kimmy~

I literally hate life right now! If it weren't for Lilly, my daughter, Leon, my second oldest brother, and my friends, I might have killed myself by now. I finally have a job now but it doesn't pay very well, so we had to sell the house and move into an apartment. I gave Lilly the master bed room in our apartment so that she'll have at least one room to easily move around in her wheelchair. Leon tries to help me out as much as he can, just like the other day. He went to the hospital with Lilly because she needed surgery. She somehow got an infection in her leg. They had to really clean it out. Leon stayed there all day with her. The best part was we bother were able to change his court date for tomorrow at 1:30 in the afternoon. I had to work that day and couldn't afford to not go to work. I was also going to bring my brother to court that day with Lilly. For a ten year old she understands things very well, which makes me very proud of her, and she knows it.

I'm getting Lilly ready for bed. She had just fallen asleep. Amber, my best friend, is over who just got back from a trip, she travels a lot. We were watching Dog the Bounty Hunter: The Sweep (I personally love this episode) from my computer, I don't have a TV anymore. I had to sell a lot of things to be able to feed my little girl. I also haven't been eating a whole lot because I want to make sure my little girl gets feed properly. Amber however is living on the couch with us so she has been buying the food. We just got to the part where Beth said, "His going to get Hola doggy style."

"Wait. . . Who's getting dog styled!" asked Amber alarmed.

"Gross, you pervert! Beth said that the guy was going to be greeted Hola doggy style. Like they're greeting him and going to jump him once he gets of the plane," I said while laughing.

We both laughed but it was interrupted by someone knocking on our door. I looked at her and said, "Were we expecting guests?"

Amber said, "No, it's a school night, sweety."

I walked to my door and looked out the peek hole. I didn't see anything but flowers. "No one here ordered flowers so leave now!" I said while still looking through the peek hole.

"Kimmy Madison, please come on out I need to talk to you about your brother, Leon," said a familiar male voice.

I looked through the peek hole again and said, "Could I please see your face? I don't like opening the door for someone I don't know."

The flowers moved and there stood…… DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER!

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

~Dog~

My posse and I are in Denver, Colorado helping out another bounty hunter family. Derrick, the head of the bounty family, is looking for a boy, who's twenty-nine, named Leon Madison, who hasn't shown up for court. So now we are trying to take him down. "So why was he arrested?" I asked.

"He was in possession of heroin and a knife. He never tried to use it but the copies counted it as a legal weapon. He claimed it was his friends' knife," said Derrick.

"Yeah, sure it was," muttered Leland.

"He also didn't even try to pick a fight or anything. But he did ask the policed if they could bring the groceries he had to his sister's house. When the police arrived and told her what had happened she broke down crying but she understood what the police had to do. Apparently their father and oldest brother did drugs. The oldest is Timmy Madison, who now lives in Hawaii, so be prepared for him, Dog, because he's known as a fighter. The only way to get him without a fight is getting his little sister involved, Kimmy Madison. Kimmy has never gotten into trouble with the law. She's the only one to get both of her brothers to listen to reason. The father passed away from a drug overdose and the mother just recently passed away from cancer. To make matters worse for Kimmy is that her husband just died in a car crash and their only daughter is now paralyzed. So Kimmy is working trying to overcome the finances of her mother and husband's death and her daughter's hospital bills. Leon may be with Kimmy trying to help her and I think we should help this family out as soon as we can," said Derrick.

"Yeah, I agree let's not put more stress on this poor girl," said Beth.

"Yeah, I don't want to see her going anymore downhill any further," I said seriously.

"I don't either! This girl is a great hard worker. My family and I use to have her as our accountant but since we helped bail out her brother, we had to let her go. Ever since then she has been bouncing form one job to another," said Millie, Derrick's wife.

"Wait, you had her working for you and then fired her when she got you to bail her brother out!" asked Beth.

"Yes, we don't get family affaires mixed with business work," said Millie.

"No wonder the girl is stressed out and jumping from job to job! You just feed her to the sharks!" Beth said to the point of almost yelling.

"I have to say Derrick. You really didn't help her at all. I think it would be best if we did everything. I don't think Kimmy will help the people she trusted to help her dumped her to the side like garbage," I said.

"Yeah bra, you really fucked up," said Leland with Young Blood, Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa agreeing.

"We know. We lost the loyalist girl that we ever had. She also was able to convince some people to go on the right path instead of going back to drugs," Derrick said defeated.

"Okay, so we'll help you, but you are mainly going to be on the side lines and we'll be doing all the work," said Beth.

"Oh, just to let you guys know. Kimmy will help, but you have to be polite and respectful. If you start swearing, especially around kids, and being rude, she'll stop helping you," said Derrick.

"Got it! Now let's catch us a fugitive!" I said with a smile.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME**

~Kimmy~

I looked at Amber and walked over to my computer. I pointed at Dog on my computer then at the door. Amber understood right away on what I was trying to say. She ran into the bathroom to get dressed and I grabbed my bath robe. I wrapped it around me when a knock on the door came again with an annoyed voice saying, "Open the door now!"

"I will but I need to get dressed. My friend and I were just about to go to bed. Also keep your voices down! My daughter is sleeping! Didn't Derrick and Millie tell you anything about me?" I asked a little hurt.

"They told us about you and that's why we got you flowers," said a guy's voice, which I'm guessing was Leland.

I opened the door just as Amber came out of the bathroom. "You can search my home but please be quite about it and Lilly, my daughter, is sleeping in the master bedroom just down the hall. You can go in there just be quite about it, please. She has school tomorrow and she's still not use to her wheelchair yet," I said sternly.

"Okay, Mama. If these boys aren't quite, I'll kick their butt," Beth said.

"Oh, we'll help," said Amber and I.

Beth, Lyssa, Amber and I broke out giggling while the guys searched my home. "I wouldn't go against Kimmy even if it was so I wouldn't go to jail. Kimmy can street right but she'll only use it if needed," said Amber.

"Wait, you never gone to jail and you know how to street fight!" said Lyssa.

"Yeah, it's true. Why else do you think Leon and Timmy listen to me," I said with an evil smile, "My dad taught me how to so that his little girl could protect herself."

"Damn girl you got your men whipped!" said Beth said with a laugh.

"Haha, no not really. If I know Millie and Derrick they told you Timmy now lives in Hawaii and I can't get him to listen. So not going so well on having them whipped," I said sadly.

"If you were in Hawaii, he would listen to you," said Amber with an evil smile.

"Oh, he would get a butt whipping to kingdom come," I said a little mad, "But it's not all his fault. His girlfriend, Nicky, spikes his drinks whenever I'm nearby. The worst part is he doesn't realize she's doing this."

"Now, that's just horrible," said Lyssa while hugging me because I was starting to cry now.

"I know but the only reason why my brother moved away is because that witch told him that her parents lived there. Which is a load of bull crap! Her parents were killed in a car crash when she was twenty," I said a little mad.

"Wait so your brother believed her and not you?" asked Lyssa.

"No, I wasn't able to tell him the truth because she changed his number and got him to move there before I even knew about this information. The only way I know how he's doing is by e-mail," I said sadly.

"That's horrable! That girl needs to stop this! She's distroying a family," said Beth.

"Ha, I know. The only way to get her to stop is by getting at Timmy. Thus, I can't do it since he lives in Hawaii and I live," I said with a tear going down my check.

Beth whipped away my tear away and said, "Kimmy if you help me catch Leon, I promise you we will help you, your daughter and both of your brothers..."

"Wait hold on!" I almost yelled with eyes wide open while shoting up to my geet, "Why are you after Leon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dogged**

Review:

Beth whipped away my tear away and said, "Kimmy if you help me catch Leon, I promise you we will help you, your daughter and both of your brothers..."

"Wait hold on!" I almost yelled with eyes wide open while shooting up to my feet, "Why are you after Leon!"

Chapter 2

"Kimmy, we need to get Leon. He missed his court date," said Beth sadly.

"No, he didn't. It's tomorrow at 1:30pm! Leon and I were able to get the date changed. I had to work and Lilly was going into surgery that day. She had an infection in her leg and the surgery couldn't be put off much longer. Leon stayed with Lilly until I was done with work," I said, "I even have the paper work to show the date and time changed."

"Could we see it?" Beth asked.

"Sure, I have it somewhere here," I said looking in a pile of papers on the table by the kitchen.

Beth followed me and helped me look for it. Yet, I was the one to find the paper. "Ha, I found it! See, it says right here," I said showing Beth and pointing at the information.

"She's telling the true, Big Daddy. They were able to change the court date. I don't know how Derrick or Millie didn't get this information," said Beth in disappointment.

"Are Derrick and Millie listening of the same radio frequency?" I asked Beth curiously.

"Yeah, they are. . . Why?" asked Beth.

"Could I say something to them?" I asked.

"Sure here," Beth said handing over the walkie-talkie.

"Derrick, Millie gets your sorry tookies up here right now! Also Derrick grabs the mail under your driver seat before you head up here. Don't make me come get you two because I will!" I said into the walkie-talkie.

Dog and everyone just laughed. Everyone laughed even harder when Derrick said, "Dog why did you give us up?"

"Beth gave you up. Now get up here now you pieces of fish guts!" I said red in the face mad now.

"We're coming Kimmy. We're coming. What did Derrick and I do now," asked Millie.

"I'll tell you what Derrick did wrong once you two get up here," I said.

"Why do you always blame me?" asked Derrick.

"Because you're the forgetful one," I said back almost laughing; this is not the first time I've called him out on how forgetful he is.

"Ha ha, why did you tell Derrick to grab his mail," Dog asked.

"Because sometimes he forgets he puts some mail under his seat. So the letter saying the court date changed for Leon might be in that bunch," I said, "I literally went into his car everyday just to make sure he didn't forget get anything from under there."

"Oh boy, if that letter is in there, he'll be in a lot of trouble," said Beth.

"If it is like that, I'll show you all a good time but no striping or lap dancing. I draw the line there especially if my daughter is in the other room," I said laughing.

"Ooooh! I like that idea," said Dog while Leland, Duane Lee and Young Blood nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Beth would take care of Dog," I said laughing while Beth punched Dog in the stomach.

A knock came from the door and when I opened it. There stood Derrick and Millie. I held my hand out hand out to Derrick and he put the letters into my hands. I looked through it and I found the letter. I looked up at Derrick and walked up to him. He backed away and I said, "Derrick, man up or it's just going to hurt more the longer you make me wait to hit you upside the head."

Derrick walked right back to me and I hit him upside his head. "Ow, now that really hurt Kimmy," Derrick said whining.

"Good! Here's the letter telling you that the court date was changed!" I said while handing the letter to Millie.

"Derrick!" Millie yelled while smacking him upside the head.

"Mommy, what's going on out there?" asked a sleepy girl's voice.

"It's nothing sweety. Mommy is just trying to sort things out for Leon," I said while walking into my daughter's room but first glared at Millie.

"Can I meet them?" asked Lilly.

"Um. . . Sure but you can't stay up to long, okay?" I said to Lilly sternly.

She nodded her head and stretched out her arms. I picked her up and her arms wrapped around my neck. I carried her into the other room and sat down on the couch. "Is this your little girl, Kimmy?" asked Dog.

"Yes, this is my little Lilly," I said happily while hugging.

"She's adorable!" Beth said cooing over Lilly.

Lilly tucked her head into my neck all shy. This made everyone say aw and laugh. "Hey now, no one picks on my family when I'm around!" I said which only made everyone laugh more, except Beth.

"You all better stop that. No mama likes someone messing with her babies. So I would stop if I were you. I'll even help her," said Beth seriously.

"Okay, sorry big mama," said Dog while hugging and kissing Beth, "Sorry, Kimmy."

"It's okay, Dog," I said with a smile.

Lilly peek from my neck and was looking at Leland. "I like your tattoos," Lilly said to Leland.

I smiled but everyone laughed. Leland crouched down to look into Lilly's eyes and said, "Why thank you. I like your night gown (it was green and had Tinker Bell on the front)."

Lilly blushed and hid in my neck again. "Lilly what do you say when someone gives you a complement?" I asked her while trying not to laugh.

"Thank you," Lilly said while still hidden.

Leland laughed while patting Lilly's head and said, "Your welcome."

Lilly then turned around and looked at everyone. When she spotted Derrick and Millie she stretched out her arms to them. Derrick came over and picked her up. Then walked and sat down on a chair that was near Millie. Lilly hugged Derrick and Millie and then said, "Why haven't you come and visited us?"

"That's because they have been very busy, Lilly," I said.

"Oh! Well I'm glad I got to see you now," Lilly said happily while Derrick and Millie looked guilty.

"Hun, I think it's about time you go back to bed," I said while walking up to her.

I picked her up while she said, "Okay mommy."

I walked back to the bedroom and tucked her into bed. "Good night sweety! Have sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning. Okay, hun?" I said to her.

"Okay mommy, see you in the morning," she said as she was drifting off to sleep.

I walked out of the room quietly and shut the door. I looked around and everyone is still sitting around the living room. "Why is everyone still here?" I asked, "It's like almost eleven at night."

"Oh, sorry we'll head out," said Beth and everyone got to their feet.

"No, it's fine. I have to get up early to help Lilly get ready for school. It's not easy to get my daughter and her wheel chair down those few steps," I said.

"Well you probable get some help, right?" asked Lyssa.

"No she doesn't. I have it on tape of her caring the wheelchair, her purse, and Lilly's backpack in her left arm, and then have Lilly over her right shoulder," Amber said excited, "It's really cool to watch!"

"Ha ha, Amber calm down! I had no choice but to do that for like three months by myself. Yeah, it killed my back every now and then but I had to do it to get crap done," I said.

"I can't believe you can do all this by yourself! Doesn't anyone help you!" asked Young Blood.

"No one really helps me. Leon helps me to a point along with some friends. I don't have any other living relatives. Gary, my late husband's, family doesn't want to have anything to do with me or Lilly," I said truthfully.

"My god, that's not right. How could they do that to someone who's a part of their family?" Dog said in disbelief.

"Gary's parents never forgave my mother after what she did to Gary and me. They blamed it on me somewhat but more so my mom on what happened," I said almost in tear just thinking what happened back then.

"What did your mom do that was so bad?" asked Beth.

"Well before Lilly was born, Gary and I had a son. I only held him for five minutes and Gary never saw him, because he was on a business trip. I had just given birth to him and I was drugged up because of the medication they gave me. My mom had me sign some paper and to make madders worse the nurses there in my room didn't even try to stop her. . . . . . The papers were for putting up my son for adoption. After that night I never saw my baby boy again. My mom told me that he had passed away while I was sleeping. Gary and I didn't know the truth until Gary saw a form out on my mom's kitchen table. It said everything about our baby boy being adopted. Gary yelled at me at first until he realized I had no clue about what was going on. We sued my mom and the hospital for doing this to us. With that money we are looking for our son. So far nothing is working until that is my husband past away. In his will he asked that Lilly and I at least be able to see him. Right now they are trying to talk to the parents of my son to see if Lilly and I could at least see him every now and then. From what my lawyer says my little boy may be living in Hawaii or in Canada," I said with tear running down my face.

"Oh my god, Lilly why didn't you tell us this," asked Millie.

"Because I know you don't want to mix personal lives with work so I never said anything," I said crying harder now.

Beth and Lyssa came up and hugged me tight. Dog, Young Blood, Duane Lee, Leland and Derrick were crying quietly while Beth, Lyssa, Millie and Amber were crying a little louder. "Okay enough with the crying. What happened then can't be undone because it was in the past but I'm working hard to get to my goal on seeing my son and helping my daughter get ready for the world. I'm sorry but you all have to leave now. I have to get my daughter ready for school and then go to work. After work I have to bring Leon to court and then run of to pick up my little girl. So if you all would be so kind as leave so that I can get a good night sleep. Thank you and hopefully I'll see you all around some time," said to everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed out of my apartment, except Amber of course. Once everyone was gone Amber and I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dogged**

Review

"Okay enough with the crying. What happened then can't be undone because it was in the past but I'm working hard to get to my goal on seeing my son and helping my daughter get ready for the world. I'm sorry but you all have to leave now. I have to get my daughter ready for school and then go to work. After work I have to bring Leon to court and then run of to pick up my little girl. So if you all would be so kind as leave so that I can get a good night sleep. Thank you and hopefully I'll see you all around some time," said to everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed out of my apartment, except Amber of course. Once everyone was gone Amber and I went to bed.

Chapter 3

*Next Morning*

~Kimmy~

I got up at 5:30 am and got ready for the day. I ran into my room and got dressed in blue jeans with holes in them and a red halter top. I then went into the bathroom and did my hair. I ran into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for Amber, Lilly and I. I was making pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Hey Amber, walk up it's time to get up or you'll be late for work," I said shaking Amber up then walking into Lilly's room, "Hey sweety, time to get up. Breakfast is almost done and you have to get ready for school."

"I'm up mommy. Could I wear the green sun dress that Uncle Leon got me?" said Lilly.

"Sure thing sweety and what kind of shoes do you want to wear with your dress?" I asked her.

"Um. . . Could I wear the white shoes that you got me, mommy?" Lilly asked.

"Sure thing sweety," I said while running to get the dress and the shoes that she wanted.

I put her outfit on and then combed out her hair. Then I helped Lilly into her wheelchair, and ran out of the room to start make the pancakes. Amber was already dressed and eating some of the bacon and eggs. Lilly wheeled herself into the kitchen and Amber helped her into her chair. She ate the first two pancakes that I made. Once all three of us ate to our fill we got ready to leave. Lilly grabbed her lunch box, that I had prepared last night, and she put it into her back pack. "Ready to go, sweety?" I asked Lilly while I grabbed everything I needed for the day.

"Yes mommy, I'm ready to go. I'm sitting by the door way waiting for you," Lilly said.

When I got to the door sure enough she was ready to go. Amber ran up behind me and said, "Kimmy, I'll carry your bag and Lilly's back pack."

"Okay sure," I said while already giving her my bag and Lilly's back pack.

Once that was done I drabbed on to Lilly and throw her over my shoulder. Then I grabbed Lilly's wheelchair with my other hand. Amber opened the door for us and then she locked it after getting out right behind us. I carried Lilly and her wheelchair down to the bottom floor. When I got away from the door way, I put Lilly's wheelchair down. Once I had that spread out, I put Lilly into her wheelchair. I turned around and saw. . . . . .

_Cliff hanger! Who did Kimmy see? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry it was short I'll try and make it longer in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in so long. College is kicking my ass and I trying to get back on track and kick it in the ass. Also I really didn't know what to write next. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Dogged**

Review

I carried Lilly and her wheelchair down to the bottom floor. When I got away from the door way, I put Lilly's wheelchair down. Once I had that spread out, I put Lilly into her wheelchair. I turned around and saw. . . . . .

Chapter 4

When I turned around, I saw Dog and his family! "What are you all doing here today?" I asked almost yelling.

"Well for starts we wanted to help you get Lilly down the stairs, but you beat us to that already. But damn I thought Amber was kidding on you carrying Lilly and her wheelchair like that," Leland said.

"One, Amber never kids on anything she says. She will speak her mind and tell you how she feels exactly. So you should never think she is kidding about anything," I said while pushing Lilly to my van, "And Two I have always been this strong. If I hadn't I don't think would have tried carrying Lilly like this."

Amber still had my keys and she opened the van doors for me. Then I yelled, "Leon let's go! Dog isn't here for you. You did nothing wrong it was Derrick's fault and all accounts for yesterday. But if you want I could have them drag you to the court house?"

With that Leon ran out of his hiding spot and into the passenger seat of the car. Dog's posy just laughed and Dog said, "We'll meet you there, okay?"

"Sure thing," I said while hoping to the driver's seat and heading out.

"So why where Dog the Bounty Hunter after me?" Leon asked me while we were on our way to the court house.

"He was after you because there was a miss understanding between the court house and Derrick and Millie but I got it all fixed for you," I said with a smile.

"You're the best baby sister a guy could have," Leon said happily while lightly squeezing my arm.

"Yes, we all know that I rule but piss me off and you will get your ass kicked," I said with a knowing smile on my face.

Leon laughed and said, "Yes, we all know it and if they don't they will learn quickly. And I know for a fact that Nicky will get her ass kicked to hell and back. Not only for being mean to you but to Timmy too."

"Oh, when I get my hands on that bitch she'll wish she never crossed this family's path," I said with a growl.

Leon looked at his sister and was feeling a little guilty for Nicky. Because I was the worst person to cross and Nicky had cross the line a million times. Her time was coming very soon and she was going to go down hard.

*Ten Minutes Later*

I parked my car in the parking lot and started to walk up to the doors of the court house. Dog and his posy walked up to us and we all walked through the doors. Dog looked at Leon and said, "Boy, you are lucky to have a sister like Kimmy or you would have been going to jail yesterday."

"I know Dog. Kimmy is the best sister I could ever ask for and I'll do anything that Kimmy asks of me," Leon said while hugging me around the shoulders and still walking.

"I hope that doesn't include killing for her?" Dog said.

"Hahaha, to be honest Dog it would depend on the reason. If a guy came in and beat the hell out of my sister or hurt Lilly, I won't know what I'll be able to control myself," Leon said.

"Hahaha, I know what you mean but you can't do it or you'll be doing the most damage than what they do to them. You going to jail are going to be very painful for them and you won't be able to help them," Dog said.

Leon nodded his head and just hugged me again. We walked to the court room door that Leon was suppose to be in. We sat on the chairs and waited to it to be Leon's turn. The judge called for Leon to stand up and as Leon stood the judge read his file. I don't know why but the judge looked so familiar. I saw how his eyes popped out and said, "Is Kimmy here?"

I stood up and said, "This is she, can I help you sir?"

"Yes Kimmy, I think you can help me and explain why your brother has these charges when you were able to make sure ten men would be clean for the rest of their lives," the judge said.

"Well Walter I have been very busy and it doesn't help me that my husband and daughter were in a car accident. My husband died and my daughter is in a wheelchair. So I can't really keep my eyes on my brothers. Hell one got away by going to Hawaii with his girlfriend that is drugging his drinks. Can't wait till I'm able to get down there and kick that crazy girls butt to jail," I said.

"Hahaha, Kimmy I'll do you one better, that is if Dog here wants to get in on this?" Walter said.

Dog stood up by me and said, "What did you have in mind sir?"

"We'll I don't think you know but Kimmy here is also know at the Blue Rose in Hawaii. If you were to ask one of the older police officers about Blue Rose you would hear so many stories about her helping some druggy and even law breakers get back to the right path. Yet she would do it in certain ways that wouldn't be always be the right way but it did get them to realize that what she was doing for them was better than when she wasn't there. Dog if you had this girl on your team you would be getting the guy in one night and you would see him on the right path within the first or second time you saw them. Even if she where to walk around the bad living areas with a swim suit on you would get leads on your guy faster than anyone. Everyone respects her and her family. They would want tell her anything she wanted to know but also a lot of the elders loved to talk to Kimmy because she would give up her time to talk to them and hear their stories. Even the younger kids loved Kimmy because she was always playing with them and making sure they got the best within price of education. Hell I don't even know why Millie or Derrick fired Kimmy and I think they are crazy," Walter said with a smile.

"Well I would love to help out and if Kimmy is as good as you say she is we would love to help out but you have yet to tell me what you are planning on doing," Dog said.

"Well I think if you will take Leon here under your wing, I'll have Kimmy, her daughter and Leon transfer to Hawaii. So that Kimmy can straighten out her older brother Timmy and help you catch your guys. As long as Kimmy is working for you're for at least part time and I'll also help her find a home in Hawaii," Walter said with a smile, "Also Leon you have to help your sister and straight out that life of yours."

"Will do sir, I have been helping my sister out every time she asked for help. She even helped me find a job and I help her to pay for the debt sometimes. I don't think it is right for my sister to have to spend all of her money on the debt that has come out of now where. She deserved to be able to spend that money on herself and on her daughter," Leon said.

"Well I like the way this boy is talking about. I would love to help out any way and I would really love for Kimmy to work for me but I think I'll have to beat Leland up a few times just to keep Kimmy working in my bail bondsmen," Dog said while laughing a bit.

"Okay, then it's a deal but Leon. You'll have to go to jail for at least two weeks but after that you'll be able to move with your sister and niece," said Walter.

"That sound even and fair," Leon said.

Dog and I agree so we walked out while Leon was put into jail. I looked at Dog and said, "So I'm now working for you?"

"Yes, you are Kimmy. But I'm not going to start paying you until you start working for me with catching a guy. I also want to see if Walter was telling the truth," Dog said while looking me up and down.

I blushed and said, "Well then you will just have to wait and see how it works."

Dog nodded and Beth came up to me and gave me a bears hug. She then said, "You'll live with us until you find a home of your own right?"

"Well that's up to you and Dog, Beth. But I need a house big enough so that Lilly can move around easily but room enough for only four people because once I find Timmy he is so going to live with me. To straighten out his life and get away from Nicky," I said smiling.

"We'll help you out on that when we get there. We don't leave until two weeks from now so Leon can come with us," said Dog.

"Thanks! Is it okay to have Leon living with you as well?" I asked.

"As long as he behaves and helps out around the house," said Beth.

"He will or I'll kick his ass. Do you have a garden?" I asked.

"Yes why?" Beth said.

"Leon can work on the garden and yard work if you want him to. His really good at keeping that kind of thing looking good," I said with a smile.

"Wow, this guy is a wussy," Duane Lee said.

"Hey! He is not a wussy! Leon does it because it's what makes him happy. A man say that another is a wussy just because they like to do something that others don't is a fucking pussy because he is afraid to be different!" I said while glaring at Duane Lee.


End file.
